


Tables Turn

by exbex



Series: the Lew/Turnbull series [3]
Category: Californication, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Tables Turn

Lew digs the way Turnbull always asks permission. Even now, when he wants to put Lew in the leather cuffs, he has that eager-to-please look. Turnbull sucks cock as if he's serving the Queen (Lew adjusts his mental image to keep from throwing up a little), and feels free to thrust his hips upwards, fucking Turnbull's mouth and growling out "yeah, suck it like that, you slut."

Turnbull stops, and the look he's giving Lew stops him cold; it's one he's never seen before. Slowly Turnbull gets off the bed, and Lew scans his brain frantically for an apology, something, but Renny's freaking him out here. But now he's acquired some lube, and he's carefully spreading it on his fingers and curling them beneath Lew's ass.

Lew swallows hard. Renny never even comes close to doing that without earnestly seeking consent, but now he's shoving his fingers in, kind of rough but at the same time…oh, fuck yeah, Lew's brain is screaming. Lew closes his eyes and throws his head back.

Renny stops. Lew opens one eye.

"Ask. Nicely."

Lew feels like giving him what for, until it occurs to him that this assertive version of his boyfriend is hot, and if he doesn't start moving his fingers again, Lew may have an aneurysm.

"Please."

"Please what?" Turnbull stops, one eyebrow raised, a ghost of a smirk beginning.

"Fuck me Renny."

Renny enters him, looks into his eyes without flinching, wraps a free hand around his cock, and fucks him so good and hard that Lew comes to the point of nearly blacking out.

Normally Lew gives him hell for wanting to spoon afterwards, but this time he's too fucked out to care. Besides, it just seemed rude somehow. Of course, Lew wouldn't mind another lesson in manners….


End file.
